Increasingly, organizations, such as financial institutions, may use statistical models to forecast revenues, losses, and a variety of other metrics so as to better plan for the future and make more informed business decisions. As the use of such statistical models becomes more and more common, the importance of understanding and improving the accuracy of such models likewise grows.